


Sleep over.

by TashxTARDIS



Series: AoS Coda challenge [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda Challenge, Cuddles, F/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: Fitzsimmons sleep over at Radcliffe's to keep an eye on May. this is my super late 4.03 coda challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkaikruAssemble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaikruAssemble/gifts).



Jemma had become desensitized from the sinking in her stomach when she and Fitz get separated. Or maybe she was just used to it. After almost three months of it happening, Jemma woke up expecting nothing less. 

“The director just wants me and the team to check out the blackouts,” Fitz said, reaching out to take one of her hands, “I'll be back later tonight. And you’re going to Radcliffe’s anyway. To Fix May.” 

Jemma nodded, looking down at their twined hands. 

“I just miss you. And you're going out into the field with the watchdogs, and after what happened last time…”

Jemma trailed off, remembering when she had patched up the nasty burn on his neck. She had been so tempted to kiss him then, the idea of losing each other becoming all too real again. 

But, it wasn't the right time. 

“I know; I don't exactly want a repeat of last time either. I’ll be careful, I promise.” 

“You better,” Jemma muttered. 

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, then let go of his hand and stood back. 

“You had better go. I love you.” 

He smiled softly at her “I love you too.” 

He turned away from her and walked out of the lab. 

\--

After what felt like hours of working, Jemma felt as if she could breathe again. 

They had cut it so close to the line. Almost to the point of no return but May had pushed through. 

Jemma’s eyes were red and raw, unable to stop the tears even after May had come back to life. 

And there was still no word from Fitz in the field. 

She tried not to focus on it, instead, she put all her thoughts into getting May out of the bed and somewhere more comfortable. 

When her phone finally vibrated, Jemma all but dropped everything and ran across the room to grab it off the counter. 

There was a text, from Fitz. 

“We're back. Safe and sound. Love you xx” 

“Was worried” Jemma replied. 

“No need” he replied “how's may? Director Mace putting on a press conference in a couple minutes” 

A few days early? She walked back into the lab to Join Radcliffe and May, telling them the news. 

May wasn't surprised with the director's decisions. She and Jemma both knew this was Coulson's idea. After all the humans and watch dogs stuff, it had to be done. 

\--

When the press conference was over, Jemma, May and Radcliffe found themselves sat around Radcliffe’s dining table. 

“We're gonna keep you here overnight, for observation. Is that alright?” 

“You know it's not, but I know how crazy Dr. Simmons can get.” 

Jemma chuckled. It was so good to have May back. 

“If I’m staying I should probably ask Coulson to bring me a change of clothes. These ones are disgusting now.”

Jemma looked down at her linked hands that rested on the table.

“Or we could call Fitz,” She blushed “If you’re staying then I am too, so I’ll need clothes. And I’d really like to see him.”

They had been together for over six months’ now, but Jemma still couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks from the looks the team gave her whenever she mentioned her relationship with Fitz. 

“That also works.” May flicked Jemma a knowing smile

\--

The phone call with Fitz was short and sweet. Hearing his voice was a relief, and his promise to not only come visit but stay the night with her caused all the stress to flood out of her body. 

She sat impatiently on Radcliffe’s leather couch, only half watching the sitcom that was quietly playing on the TV. She was more focused on the outside, waiting for Fitz’s car to drive up. 

May sat next to her, her knees tucked up against her chest. She had never seen May like this. She seemed pretty much okay after the traumatic experience but Jemma could still see how it affected her. She didn’t remember the experience, but she did remember being more afraid than she had ever been in her life. Jemma could relate to the fear thing, Maveth had been pretty grim. 

Jemma jumped up when she heard Fitz’s car pull up, racing out the house to meet him at his door. 

He pulled her into his arms as soon as he was out of the car. It was only a short hug, but Jemma loved in none the less. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before turning to grab the bags from the back of the car. 

She tried to take the duffle from him, but he refused, instead he switched it to his other hand and taking hold of hers, tangling their fingers together for the short walk up to the door. 

Jemma wasn’t sure if May was more glad to see Fitz or the bag, snatching the small backpack off him before he’d even entered the house and all but sprinted to one of the bathrooms. 

Jemma followed Fitz into the spare room. She and Fitz had stayed here many times over the past six months, to the point that Radcliffe called just called the room their room. Jemma was used to the layout, and even proffered the shower in the ensuite to the one they had on the base, though that hadn’t been hard comparison. Radcliffe lived the life of luxury, whereas they lived on the old underground base where the taps had more pressure than the showers. 

Fitz dumped the bag on the bed and moved so Jemma could have full access to its content. She started to pull out her pajamas, smiling when she saw that Fitz had packed her favorite pair. Her grin grew when she pulled out one of his old sweaters, for when she got cold during the night. 

She showered quickly, eager to get back to Fitz. She had been missing him all day, wishing he was there to support her in one of her darkest hours. But he couldn’t have been, even if he wasn’t on a mission because it’s all classified, even to Coulson. 

Fitz can never know what went on today, the fact that her heart had shattered into a million pieces then taped back together in the space of fifteen minutes. Or the fact that they had nearly lost May for good because of those bloody blackouts. 

She needed to talk to someone who could listen, but there was no one. 

Fitz was already changed and tucked up in bed by the time she was out of the bathroom. He looked so comfy, snuggled under the warm blankets. It was a relief to join him, letting his arms and the blankets enclose her from the dangers of the outside world. 

“So, how was your day?” He murmured softly into her ear. 

“Grim,” She murmured back “That’s all you can know.” 

She waited a minute before asking him how his was, wanting to clear the air of all the iciness of her answer. 

“Stressful but also kinda fun. I wished you were there, though. There were no electronics so I was left with rudimentary science. I made a flare from scratch, haven’t done that in a while.” 

Jemma imagined how fun that would have been. Jealousy surged through her system as she wished she could have been there to enjoy it with him. She had known the sacrifices she had to make when she took the promotion but didn’t realize how grim it would be.

Jemma opened her mouth to say something but Fitz's soft even breaths blowing warm on her neck told her he was asleep. She sighed, and snuggled further into him. 

It took her a while to get to sleep, the day's events swirling around in her mind. They had become so close to losing May, someone she thought of as more than just a mentor. May was like a second mum, someone she knew she could trust with anything. It was a relief when she finally fell into sleep’s trap, her eyes slipping closed. 

\--

Fitz wasn’t usually a light sleeper. Jemma had once said that he would sleep through an alien invasion, which he had denied but he knew it was true. Recently, he had become attuned to Jemma’s sleeping habits. He usually woke at the first sign she was having a nightmare. He didn’t really know why, maybe it was because he had become synched to her, that he almost knew what she thinking before it had entered her mind. 

It was the trembling that woke him, her body shaking in her arms. At first, he thought she was she was having some kind of fit, but when the crying started, he knew what was going on. 

“Please wake up.” She whimpered

Tears were escaping her tightly shut eyes, and Fitz worked to brush them away. She continued to whimper, but wouldn’t wake up. 

“Come on, Jem. Wake up!” Fitz stroked his hand down her cheek, then rested it on her shoulder. He shook her lightly, but it did nothing. 

“May!” She yelled, thrashing away from him “Please wake up!”

Fitz pulled her tight into his arms, wincing when her thrashing arm hit his stomach. 

“Jemma!” He shouted again and her eyes flashed open. 

“We have too…” Jemma trailed off, her eyes darting around the room as if she was surprised of her surroundings. 

“Fitz?” She whispered. 

“I’m here,” He whispered back “You safe.” 

She snuggled further into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. 

“I know I’m safe,” Jemma murmured softly “But-“

Jemma cut off, and Fitz knew she couldn’t say any more. Another thing in her life that’s bloody classified. Fitz had been accepting it at first, he knew she had to do this job. But now it’s different, now it’s personal. Now it’s giving her nightmares. 

“Jemma, I don’t care about any of that ‘It’s classified’ crap, you need to tell me what happened.” 

He felt Jemma sigh into his arm, “You know I can’t tell you, Fitz.” 

“it’s giving you nightmares, for god's sake. I love you Jemma and If something is giving you nightmares I need to know.” 

Jemma pulled herself out of his arms and pushed herself up against the backboard. Fitz followed suit. He reached for her hand tangled their fingers together, ready to be there if she needs it. 

It took Jemma a while to answer, and Fitz could see the cogs going in her brain. She wanted to pick the right words, or the less amount of words as possible so she could get it over with. Something she did whenever they talked about something uncomfortable. It was something he’d become accustomed to. 

She pushed a stray strand of dark brown hair behind her ear and started to talk. 

“Radcliffe said that the best way to cure May was to kill her, then bring her back at the right moment when whatever was causing the fear had reset. So we did, but right when I was about to bring her back the power went out. I thought that I had…”

She trailed off, her focus suddenly moving from him to the soft blankets on Radcliffe’s spare bed. 

“Jemma…” Fitz started. 

“Can we just not!” Her head snapped to look at him, eyes wide. She tugged her hand from his, leaving his hand resting on her knee, empty and cold. 

She slid back into bed, angling herself away from him. He curled himself around her, ignoring when she tried to pull away. 

“Jemma, you do know why I need to know, right?” 

“Yes,” She grumbled. 

“I love you,” Was all he said, and it was all he needed to say. Those three words said it all. He does everything with her because he loves her, and usually, he won't force something out of her if she doesn’t want to but it started to affect her sleeping, which was something they had only recently gotten back to normal so he wasn’t about to get in the way of that now. 

“I love you too,” She grumbled back. 

He pressed a lingering kiss to her neck before tucking her head under his chin. 

He waited until he knew she was asleep before letting himself fall into the trap. 

\--

Jemma slept till morning, her alarm waking the both of them at 6:30 am, as usual. It was like any other morning, Jemma being ready to get up and ready to leave even before the alarm went off, and Fitz trying his best to convince Jemma to stay and cuddle for just five more minutes. 

Jemma was never able to escape the clutches of the second one. Fitz’s arms were so warm around her, like her own personal space heater. And they never got to see each other during the day, so why not take the extra few minutes for themselves. 

When the five minutes were up, Jemma began to pull herself out of his arms but Fitz pulled her back. 

“sweetheart...” She murmured softly

“We should move in together.” Fitz blurted. 

Jemma smiled. Maybe Daisy was right about the whole mind reading a thing. 

“Funny you should say that; I was actually thinking the same thing. The base is so crowded now, and we never get some real alone time. I swear the walls there is paper thin. And it would be nice to have a place of our own, especially now that shield is a thing again and we’re finally real people again. For you know, future life decision reasons that all long term probably going to be together forever couples make about families and stuff. It would be nice to have the space for that.”

Fitz chuckled “So Jemma ‘I just want to focus on my job’ Simmons wants to have children.” 

Jemma gasped “I never said that I didn’t. All I said was that I wanted to focus on my job, and I have for ten years. Now I have a boyfriend that I love more than anything in the universe and he’s super cute and would make adorable children with my very much honorable genes.” 

Fitz chuckled again “they would definitely be well formed and symmetrical.” 

Jemma blushed. She still couldn’t believe that she had said that. Especially in front of her then best friend now best friend slash boyfriend. And he would never let it go. 

“You’ve been thinking about this for some time haven’t you?” Fitz asked softly. 

She blushed again, “Well, the director planned on re-legitimising so I thought that I should start looking early. Just in case. I have a list as well; of all the thing’s we’ll want in the apartment.” 

“We’ll?” Fitz asked “Since when is it We’ll. I’ve not even see this list.” 

“You think that after ten years of friendship that I don’t know what my own boyfriend would want in our apartment?”


End file.
